Touch
by LovelyChanru
Summary: "Your so beautiful." The first cloud said as he wanted closer to the Jr cloud. Hibari backed away from him but the other cloud got a hold of his waist. "I'm not beautiful." The perfect said as he looked in Alaude's eyes.


**Title:** Touch

**Summary:** "Your so beautiful." The first cloud said as he wanted closer to the Jr cloud. Hibari backed away from him but the other cloud got a hold of his waist. "I'm not beautiful." The perfect said as he looked in Alaude's eyes. The first cloud smiled as he look into those stormy eyes.

**Note:** This has to be the sexest thing alive right now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY

"I thought the test's were over. What are you doing here?"

"They are over but I have something to say to you."

" If it's about that stupid herbivore then I don't want to hear it."

"No it's more then that it's something that you need to know Hibari."

"Then tell me."

"I love you."

The perfect looked at Alaude in shocked. Alaude looked at him as Hibari went wide but then got to their normal size but with a glare. The perfect started to think. Alaude looked at him wondering what the young perfect is thinking right now.

"Why do you love me?" Hibari looked at him as he looked over the first cloud. The semi blonde looked at him but started thinking.

"Your so beautiful." The first cloud said as he wanted closer to the Jr cloud. Hibari backed away from him but the other cloud got a hold of his waist. "I'm not beautiful." The perfect said as he looked in Alaude's eyes. The first cloud smiled as he look into those stormy eyes.

"Your beautiful, Hibari." The first cloud smiled as he pulled the cloud closer to his body. Hibari blushed as he bumped into Alaude's chest. The first cloud smiled and took off his hands off of Hibari's waist. The perfect was about to get away from him but he wrapped his right arm on his waist. He pressed the perfect closer to his chest.

"That's all you wanted to say to me?"

"Yes, that I love you and I want to make you mine."

Hibari looked at him and started to move like crazy trying to get away from the man. The first cloud held on to him tight. Not wanting to let go of the other. The perfect kept moving around to get out of the tight grip the other had on him. The perfect looked at him with a scared look. He's worried about what the first cloud is going to do to him.

"Calm down." The first said as he started kissing his cheek and then started to go downwards. The perfect blushed and put his hands on the clouds face and started to move his face away from him. Alaude smiled at that but kept coming back and he met the perfect's hands again. When he leaned in again he didn't meet the hands he met his neck.

The perfect blushed as Alaude moved his lips down his neck sucking and marking him as his. 'Now everybody will know that your mine.' The first cloud thought as he went to the perfect's shoulders and kissed them gently.

"Stop this." The perfect breathed a bit hard as his shoulders met nibbles from another mouth on his exposed. The first cloud smiled as he went to his check and licked it with his pale pink tongue. "Why should I?" He asked when he pressed the perfect's back on to his front. Hibari blushed feeling something poking him.

"Hibari do you feel that?" The first asked as he started licking the inside of his ear. Hibari blushed and shivered of his warm tongue being inside of his ear. Alaude took his tongue out and started nibbling at the shell of the perfect's ear.

"Answer me Hibari."

The perfect snapped out of it and looked at him blushing red. The first cloud smiled as he saw that pale face filled with a dark red color on his cheeks and spreading. He smiled as he kissed the cloud's forehead the cloud wanted to push him away but he just couldn't. He wanted to feel more of this he loved it all he liked the touches he's getting from the other male.

"I felt it." Hibari finally answered Alaude's questioned. The semi blonde smiled as he kissed him. The perfect blushed more but kissed him back. Tongues joining in other mouths and playing around in the other mouth exploring what's inside. Once they pulled away Alaude took his right arms and pushed everything off of the perfect's desk and placed the perfect on top of it.

"You look sexy on a desk." He smiled once he saw the cloud blush. Alaude pushed him lightly on the desk he layed down on the on his back looking at the first cloud. Alaude smiled as he started to take off the others closed.

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be worried about honey."

Alaude answered as he unbutton the boys black school slacks. He pulled up a bit of the white dress shirt and black vest. Showing his tummy and a bit of the figure the perfect has. He looked at the skylark seeing with a blush on his face and his arms upward on his body by his sides.

"Your going to be marked mine." The first cloud said as he kissed the pale flat tummy. The other giggle and smiled at what the cloud has done. Alaude smiled as he kissed it again making the other giggle again. He loved how he giggled and did again licking it making the other giggle some more and blush at the sudden movement.

"S-s-s-s-stop!" Hibari cried out from all the giggling. Alaude smiled and finished making the other giggle so much. "You see your not that scared anymore." The cloud pointed out to the perfect. Hibari started thinking about that and it was true. He wasn't scared anymore he felt good being around the other he felt so good that he was going to let him mark him.

"Yeah your right."

"What's wrong?"

Hibari smiled as he sat up on his desk and gave the other cloud a kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle, the semi blonde felt like all the trust was given to him just in that kiss. Once Hibari pulled away he smiled at the other. Alaude looked a him for only a minute and he started looking away from the other. He, Alaude, the first cloud of the Vongola family, just got turn on by looking at a sixteen year old smile at him.

This must be love or it's just an embarrassing movement he is having. Hibari layed down on the desk again waiting for the other to do something to him. Anything at all because now he is allowing the touches, kisses, and anything else the other had in mind for him. Alaude kissed him and took off his sweater vest. Hibari blushed more and kissed him his skin more the perfect shoulder.

Alaude open the shirt showing off Hibari's beautiful chest. The first cloud started laying butterfly kisses on his chest. Hibari blushed as his body started to get heated from the kisses and licks the other is doing to his chest.

The first cloud kissed down his chest and started playing with his nipples. Hibari blushed and moaned at the soft touches the other was doing to him.

"Ahhh..."

"You like it that I'm being gentle?"

Hibari nodded as he moaned at the teeth nibbling on his nipple. Alaude smiled as he moved down leaving marks and licks on his chest. The perfect kept moaning and blushing at the soft and gentle touches the other is doing on his sensitive skin.

Once Alaude reached to the pants of Hibari. The first cloud look up at the skylark asking with his eyes for permission to open it to go inside of him and do so many more things to him. The perfect blushed as he said:

"Yes."

The word yes was so soft and gentle. Alaude didn't want to do this but then a tiny hit from the perfect's knee told him to keep going. The first cloud smiled as he took his pants off and showing his pale legs. Alaude smiled some boys already had hairy legs or dry legs but Hibari's legs looked kind of like girl's. Hairless and soft.

"You have soft legs."

Hibari blushed at the sudden comment. The semi blonde smiled as he started pulling down Hibari's boxers off of him. Alaude looked at the perfect's pale dick. The tip is heart shape with precum dripping off of it and standing straight. Hibari blushed and looked away not wanting the other to see him like this. He wanted to push away the first cloud's face but still he want's to let him do what he came to do.

"Hurry make me yours."

The first cloud didn't wast any time he looked at his cock. He smiled at it as he open his mouth and took it in. Hibari's breath got caught in his throat but he moaned a bit. Alaude smiled as he sucked on the tip while his hands are grabbing his balls and squeezing them and moving them around as he kept sucking.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...ahh~~" Hibari moaned as he came inside the others mouth. The first cloud swallowed all the cum that filled up his mouth. The perfect blushed as he looked away from him but the first cloud smiled at him.

"Are you ready for this?"

" Make me yours, I'm ready for this."

Alaude nodded as he put two fingers in the younger cloud. Hibari moaned long and loud in pain and a bit in pleasure. The older cloud kept moving his fingers inside of the other one in and out of him making the other moan in pleasure. He went in and out of the other slowly but then Hibari started to beg for the older cloud's fingers to go deeper inside of him.

"Please ahh Alaude...ahh..faster"

Alaude smiled at the poor begging the perfect can do right now. He didn't want to upset the perfect and started to move his fingers faster inside out him. Hibari moaned feeling the fingers speed up inside of him. The perfect moved his hips with the movement of the fingers trying to press them deeper inside of him, meeting each thrust the other would would do with his fingers.

Alaude took them out. Hibari stopped moaning and started breathing hard. The perfect then heard an unbuckling of a belt. He looked to see the older cloud unzipping his pants and taking out something much bigger that, he bet, will go into him.

"Don't worry Hibari."

The perfect open his legs more as Alaude positioned himself to go inside of the other. Alaude pushed his cock inside the other male. Hibari made a loud moan as he felt the big, fat, long stick being inside of him. It was nothing like the fingers that were inside of him before. This is painful and bigger and fatter then him he can't take such pain from this.

"I'm so sorry."

Once Hibari heard those words he looked at the older cloud. In the others he can tell that he means it for real. Alaude didn't want to hurt him he just wanted to please him and make him his.

"Move."

Alaude smiled as he started moving inside the other. Hibari moaned more as he held on to something placed on the desk. Alaude moved deeper inside the perfect. Every time he went in him all he was focus on is finding that special spot that will make him moan in pain.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...ahhh...mmmmm" Hibari moaned feeling his stick go in and out of him moaning every time he made it go deeper in him. Alaude moved faster wanting to drive the other over the edge making the other moan louder for each time he slammed inside of him.

"Ahhhhh...ahhh...ahhh..Alaude!"

The older cloud smiled as he found the spot he was looking for. He moved faster and harder inside the other living how tight and all the moans the other was giving out to him. He felt something hot and wet on his dark purple shirt and knew what it was. The perfect had came while he moaned in pleasure. Loving the feeling of the older cloud's cock inside of him.

"Hibari...ahh.. I'm going to cum."

The semi blonde said as he moved faster into him holding on to the others ass as he slammed into him hard and fast hitting his spot with ever thrust he made. The perfect moaned louder and louder at every time he slammed inside of him loving everything the other male is giving to him. The perfect came again for the second time while the other trust faster into him.

Alaude moved more into him as he did his final thrust and came inside of the other. That made Hibari moaned being filled by the others cum. The older cloud took it out as he placed the perfect's legs down on the desk and saw him relax a bit. Hibari breathing was hard and deep but he sat down on his desk, which send a shock of pain from his ass to his spine.

Alaude held his back and looked at the other. Both of them leaned in and kissed each other. Once the heated kiss was done Hibari moaned his mouth to say.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kyoya Hibari."


End file.
